The invention relates to a mineral fiber insulation assembly which is used to insulate, for examples, floors, attics, ceilings and walls of buildings. It is well known in the art to insulate buildings using various types of mineral fiber insulating materials such as fibrous glass wool.
In the manufacture of mineral fiber insulation assemblies, it is a commonly-used practice to fiberize the mineral fibers from molten mineral material and distribute the fibers on a collecting conveyor to form a pack. After formation, the pack is cut into desired lengths or batts. Often, the lengths of material are rolled and tightly compressed for packaging and transport.
In some cases a facing material is added to the pack prior to the cutting step.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,138 a film is provided in association with the insulating batts.
One of the uses of insulation assemblies is to reinsulate the attic spaces of residential dwellings. Often, reinsulation batts are unfaced in order to avoid introducing a new vapor barrier within the insulation layers within the space. When unfaced batts are utilized, it is difficult to slide the new batts into place. Furthermore, the unlined batts have a tendency to delaminate if the friction forces are too great.
On the other hand, if an unfaced batt is utilized to insulate the spaces between vertical studs, the friction of the unlined surfaces provides an advantage in that the friction forces between the unlined batt and the wooden studs hold the bart in place. Again, however, if the forces are too great, there is a tendency to delaminate. The present mineral fiber insulation assembly is directed to a faced mineral fiber core which allows the installer to readily slide the insulation assembly into place and at the same time provide sufficient friction to allow the assembly to be installed between vertical studs. The faced insulation assembly is also readily compressible for shipment and readily expandable in the field. In addition, the facing associated with the mineral fiber core contains dust associated with the batts as they are used for insulation or reinsulation.
A mineral fiber insulation assembly must be non-flammable in that it must pass the requisite ASTM flame spread test. The present insulation assembly provides the requisite product which passes the ASTM test. In addition, the present insulation assembly is sufficiently porous, so that it does not become a vapor barrier during reinsulation.